


與你的一星期冒險#30

by akita520430



Category: Izumako
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	與你的一星期冒險#30

說起來他倆也不是第一次幹這種事情，年輕人特別容易擦槍走火，而八年前他們也無可避免地來了一次。雖說如此，瀬名泉身為主導方的技術卻毫無長進，完全可以跟新手相提並論。把遊木真脫得一絲不掛後，他又摟著人親了親，開始上下其手，卻是真正地不知所措了。  
他完全沒想到今天會進行到這一步，什麼都沒準備。他們第一次也是這樣狼狽，沒有安全套和潤滑油的情況下，他只好用家裡的嬰兒油來勉強完成了前戲，讓遊木真疼得哭個不停。  
“ゆうくん放鬆......”  
進入的過程非常艱難，遊木真緊張得要命，完全沒法放鬆。瀬名泉也急了，除了不停地親他、讓他放鬆，也只能看對方越哭越難過，到最後甚至到了嚎啕大哭的程度。  
事後回想，比起肉體的痛楚，遊木真的反應更像把一切痛苦的感覺釋放出來，手也在他背上抓了幾道疤痕，像要把他死死抱緊一樣。  
他當時固然沒察覺到這點，單純以為自己把他弄疼了，還差點想放棄。直到遊木真啞著嗓子跟他說“沒關係”，他才繼續把下體埋到最深處。  
八年後他再次面臨這個狀況。這是遊木真的房子，當然不可能找到安全套之類的東西，他早就確認過了。如無意外，他只能用潤手霜取代潤滑劑，擴張的時候也得更小心翼翼，不然細菌感染可能會導致腹瀉，讓遊木真相當不好過。  
一切都以安全及遊木真為準，這是他的原則。  
“ゆうくん......” 他吻上那近在咫尺的耳垂，偶爾會緩慢而色情地舔吻一番。手撫上軟垂的器官，用適中的力度套弄著。遊木真大概是半醉半醒的，他能喊出瀬名泉的名字，卻不太清楚自己跟他在幹什麼。漸漸地，他被撩撥得開始不自控地發出聲音了。  
“唔、哈......”  
“舒服嗎？好像積了很多呢......都濕了。” 手指劃過敏感的前端，沾上了溢出的液體，“你一直沒自慰吧？”  
“哈......啊、啊......”  
“我跟你不一樣，八年間整天夢見你。醒來以後不是射了就是起了反應，很尷尬呢。”  
“住、住手......！”  
“我沒想過我原來這麼喜歡你，喜歡到這個程度。”  
他扣著那人的後腦勺，覆上了那柔軟的唇。這是他一直很想做的事情，無論做多少遍也不會膩。他打開了潤手霜的蓋子，往手心擠了一點，然後均勻地塗抹到手指上，緩緩地往緊窒的通道推進。  
“啊、嗯啊、......啊！”  
徹底沒入後，指尖碰上了某個突起，讓遊木真渾身一抖。他知道自己找對了位置，就不輕不重地往那點按壓著。  
“感覺我一直弄這裡你也能射了......真色情呢，ゆうくん~”  
“才、不是......”  
“要進來了。”  
見對方也徹底進入狀態，他把手指抽出，解開皮帶，用完全勃起的硬物抵上穴口。  
“可以進來嗎？”  
遊木真此時已酒醒了大半，綠色的眼睛也漸漸有了焦距。他偏過頭，把臉埋在被單裡，聲音悶悶的。  
“......嗯。”  
“能續約嗎？”  
“......？”  
他沒想到瀬名泉竟會在這種時候提出這個要求。這無疑是很狡猾的想法，畢竟他倆也進入狀態了，不可能喊停，那他除了答應以外還能怎樣呢？  
他正要下定決心，腫脹的前端就擠進他的身體了。那是完全無法適應的尺寸，整個人都像被徹底打開一樣，疼得難以形容。  
“啊、啊......嗚啊、......疼！”  
“對不起。”  
整根沒入的時候，瀬名泉忽然這樣說。  
“是時候承認了。”   
平日總是高傲而強大的男人笑著用手指拭去掛在眼角的淚，第一次在他面前露出脆弱的一面。  
“我就說一次，你要聽好了。”  
“泉さん......”  
他的聲音有點沙啞。  
“一直以來我最愛你了......很愛很愛你，絕對不可以把你讓給其他人。就算你跟別人跑了，我也要把你抓回來......我要親手治好你的病。”  
“對不起，以前說了這麼多傷害你的話......都是騙人的，你是最好的，沒有任何人能取代你。”  
“學習很辛苦，工作也很辛苦，所有所有事情都很麻煩......有時都覺得我要瘋了。”  
“所以你是最好的，全世界最好就是你。”  
“ゆうくん，有你在我身邊，一切一切都很好。”  
“沒了你我要怎麼辦？”  
很久以前，他曾發誓要好好的保護那個愛哭鬼。遊木真最沒用了，除了哭以外什麼都不會做。全世界都討厭那個傻瓜，被同學疏遠，被家人責罵......沒有人會保護他了。這是殘忍的，這是他無法忍受的。  
既然世界待那孩子冷酷，那就讓他把深愛的人關在自己堡壘中，溫柔地照顧他一輩子吧。他知道遊木真特別心軟，只要待他好，他就會想盡辦法作出回報。如果自己待他比所有人都要好，那遊木真還有什麼理由離開他呢？  
儘管如此，他最愛的存在還是遍體鱗傷地向他道別了。他不甘心，不服氣，不明白那個極需要他的人為什麼會主動放開他的手。會回來吧，遊木真沒了他怎麼活下去呢？  
他抱著這種想法活了四年。很久很久以後，瀬名泉才意識到那個離不開遊木真的人，原來是他本人。  
只要能跟遊木真在一起，他的每一天都是幸福的。  
“啊、啊......い、泉さ、ん......！”  
體內的敏感點被一次又一次地碰撞，快感讓遊木真的意識變得支離破碎。射精的欲望在叫囂著，身體渴望被填滿，他知道自己要到極限了。  
“泉、さん......”  
“嗯？”  
瀬名泉的動作也開始加快，大概也要釋放了。遊木真用力地抱緊在他身上的男人，像八年前一樣，在對方的背上留下了抓痕。  
“不、要放下我......”  
這是他一直想對那人說的話，他知道這是自私的，他知道這會害了瀬名泉，所以他忍了八年。  
被內射的一刻，他的腦袋是一片空白的，完全失去了思考能力。事後瀬名泉沒抽出性器，只是用力地把他抱進懷裡，細碎地親吻他的耳背。  
“ゆうくん~”  
“......？”  
“死去也不會放開你。”  
意識漸漸遠離，他疲倦地閉上了眼睛，與身旁的人共同墮進夢鄉。


End file.
